


Happy Birthday, Dad

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Birthday, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Takashi Kido Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: With a looming threat of something going wrong at any moment, Takashi decides to pay his father a visit.





	Happy Birthday, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I could barely write something out for Reiji's bday and I'm :,)....
> 
> Anyway!! This is a lil blurb for a bigger idea I have, that may or may not happen, ig we'll see

August 18th and Futaba was still sleeping after having her heart stolen. Takashi was starting to worry that things weren’t going to work out… And if they didn’t, if Medjed made good on their threat… It might be time for Takashi to try and close up any loose ends he could think of.

Takashi hadn’t been to his father’s new apartment yet. He’d been in the middle of moving when things had gone… wrong. Hell, he was pretty sure his mother hadn’t even told him where she was sending Takashi…

Their relationship post-divorce had always been too tense for her to fill him in on all the details.

That’s why he was expecting it when his father’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates at the sight of Takashi at his door. “...Hi, Dad.”

“Takashi, you…” He reached a hand up to fix his bangs, the scar Takashi had never seen fully coming in and out of view like always. “I thought you were…”

“On probation… I am.” He nodded, rubbing his arm. “But I remember you saying you were moving to Tokyo and I thought I should look you up, see you again.”

“...That’s nice, but did you tell your mother?” He grimaced a bit. “I don’t think she’d be happy if she found out you came here without her okay--”

“I didn’t ask because it’s your birthday…” Takashi mimicked his father’s earlier bang touching. “I needed to make sure I had a chance to say happy birthday.”

“You could have called…”

Takashi, without much of a word, lurched forward and hugged his father as tightly as he could. “I wanted to see you…”

His father pat his head with a sigh before returning the hug. “Okay, okay… Gotta admit, this is a nice birthday present anyway…”

Takashi smiled, eyes closed as he stood in the hallway with his father. At least he was able to see him one more time before things possibly fell apart.


End file.
